Operation BandAid Buckett
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: When the results of Operation Buckett take a turn for the worse it is time for the whole team to get back together to save a relationship that is well worth saving,it's Operation Band-Aid Buckett of course....Sequel to Operation Buckett
1. Operation BandAid Buckett:to the rescue

**Hey guys, I have finally got around to writing a sequel to Operation Buckett. This one is called Operation Band-Aid Buckett (obviously). I hope you like it. It will be quite similar to Operation Buckett but that's all I'm going to say because I don't want to give it away. It takes place a few months after Operation Buckett. **

**You would probably want to read Operation Buckett first but it is not necessary to do so. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. It is Carly's POV by the way.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own iCarly, however much I wish I did. **

Oh my gosh, I was so tired of their fighting. It just goes on and on and on and on and on and on! Will they ever stop? The short answer is no, no they will never stop fighting. It is just what Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson do. They fight.

I thought it would have gotten better since they started going out but, no things did not get better. It's not like I was asking for much, I just wanted my best friends to be happy. They were never going to stop fighting, I knew that, but I had hoped that being boyfriend/girlfriend might have helped a little bit. But no.

Ok, so I am lying. This did help for a little while but after awhile things started going downhill, and downhill fast. And I have this horrible feeling about it. A really really horrible feeling.

"Still fighting?" Spencer said as he came to stand next to me by the bench in our kitchen. I nod; Sam and Freddie are currently standing metres apart, screaming at each other. I am going to go deaf because of them, I am serious, they are always yelling.

"What about this time?" Spencer asks me.

"I have no idea. Something stupid I think." I told him glumly.

"It's getting worse and worse isn't it?"

"Yup. I don't know how th-"

"I DID NOTHING WRONG SAM!" Freddie yelled over the top of me.

"DID TOO FREDDORK!" Sam shouted back.

"I SHOWED UP 5 MINUTES LATE FOR A MOVIE! IS THAT A CRIME NOW PUCKETT?"

"NO BENSON IT'S NOT! BUT NOT TEXTING ME AND NOT BRINGING HAM TO APOLOGISE IS!"

"I'M SICK OF THIS SAM! YOU KEEP GETTING ANGRY AND STUPID THINGS!"

"Well that's true." Spencer muttered.

"SO DO YOU! WHAT ABOUT THAT TIME LAST WEEK WITH SHANE?"

"Oh, that was bad." I said to no one in particular.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! YOU CAN'T KEEP USING THE SAME THINGS!"

"IT TOOK YOU AWHILE TO SAY IT THOUGH!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST PICK AT LITTLE THINGS LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT HOW RELATIONSHIP'S WORK. IT'S ABOUT GIVE AND TAKE. IT'S A TWO WAY STREET PUCKETT!"

"AND YOUR EXPERTEASE WOULD BE WHAT BENSON?"

"THE SAME AS YOURS PUCKETT!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS!"

"NEITHER DO I!"

"FINE THEN! I GUESS WE'RE THROUGH."

I groaned.

"I GUESS WE ARE!"

"WELL SINCE YOU'RE THE DORK I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH ANYMORE I'M OUTTA HERE!"

Sam stormed past Freddie and out the door and it slammed shut. Barely 5 seconds later she came back and pointed out the door and said "THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Freddie and Spencer yelled at the same time.

"More mine than yours Benson."

"Well considering I live in the same building and the rules of the Property Act-" Sam pushed Freddie out the door and slammed it shut.

Spencer and I were still standing there, not fully comprehending what had just happened. Because Seddie Buckett could not be over. It just couldn't be! They were the cutest couple I had ever seen. As in EVER! They just couldn't be over.

"Anyone got any ham?" Sam said and she sunk onto the couch and started watching high-def paper-view for $100. Spencer didn't even complain. I went to the kitchen to get some ham for Sam. Haha, that rhymes. But onto more pressing matters, my best friends just broke up!!!

With some ham I sat down on the couch next to Sam. She was watching the CFC. There was some sweaty guy and some other sweaty guy beating each other up. I personally don't see the attraction really. But I guess that's me and that's Sam. She likes watching people beat each other up, that is just her. Something that else that is just her is going out with Freddie but that has apparently ended so I don't know what we are going to do now.

"And next we have the finals of the CFC female division." One of the announcers was saying.

"Yes, its current champion Shel-"the other one said but then the channel suddenly changed, to the Dingo channel.

"Um why are we watching the Dingo channel?" I asked my blonde best friend.

"Because it was the first channel number I thought of." She said.

"But weren't we just watching the CFC?"

"Yeah but then I changed the channel." Sam said harshly.

"Why?" I asked.

Sam mumbled something I couldn't quite hear but I did make out the words 'Shelby Marx', 'Freddie's' and 'future wife'. Something told me that she didn't want to watch anything that associated itself with Freddie.

Totally Teri was on; it was a re-run from when they were still using our ideas. There was this boy and girl on screen, they pressed a button and there was this voice that said;

"RANDOM JUMPING!"

The channel was changed.

Next it was on the videogame channel, there was a documentary on Pak-Rat. They are such nerds on the video game channel.

"IT HAPPENED; IT HAPPENED RIGHT HERE IN SEATLE! SPENCER SHAY-"the guy was saying and there was an image flashed across the screen, it was Sam, Spencer, Fre-.

The channel was changed.

It was on the entertainment channel, there was a replay of last year's iWeb Awards. Best comedy was about to be announced and I saw Sam, Freddie and I onstage. You see Freddie say something that you can't hear and then Freddie and Sam hug and then-

Needless to say the channel was changed.

Sam this time flicks to a movie channel. The movie is 'The First Kiss'. Can you guess what happens next?

The channel was again changed.

The next channel that Sam goes onto is showing all the America Sings seasons, plus all the behind the scenes gossip. I think that for once we might be able to watch a TV show for more than a minute but then....

"May owe his victory to a popular web show iCarly-"and then they show a picture of Freddie, Sam and I which weren't in the news report but obviously they had to put it in because....

The channel was changed.

It was changed to Girly Cow. And I was positive that iCarly, or anything connected with Freddie would be mentioned. But then, don't you know it. There was an ad for anti-bacterial underpants.

The channel was changed again so I turned the TV off.

"Are you okay Sam?" I asked her.

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine, I am totally fine." She said and she got up and walked into the kitchen to grab some beef jerky. Too bad for her that I knew she was a good liar.

"Sam, you just broke up wi-"I started.

"Don't want to hear it Carly. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." she went back to the couch and sat down. "Can we watch some TV now?"

"Fine, but only if you don't keep changing the channel." I told her.

"Fine." She agreed so I turned it back on. Sam chooses to watch some soccer and this time there was no mention of Freddie or anything related to him.

Feeling that all was safe I went to the bathroom. When I came back I saw Sam, not looking at the TV or eating some form of meat, on the computer. I walked over to her. She was updating some social networking site page.

I noticed that she had deleted all pictures of Freddie, changed her relationship status and blocked a certain tech-geek. You may not think that this is a big deal but I do. No matter how angry Sam has ever been with Freddie, he has always been one of her friends, almost always the 2nd or 3rd top and there had always been pictures of them (usually all three of us). I could tell that his was going to have some major effect on the three of our friendships. For the worse.

Sam spun around in her chair and saw me standing there.

"Oh hey Carly." She said. "I best be going home, mum just broke up with a doctor, she is probably doing something dangerous so I'll just be off now."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I said.

Once she had gone I noticed a picture on the ground, or what used to be a picture.

It was a picture of Sam and Freddie on their first date. I remember Sam coming back to my place and telling me all about it. She had kept this picture in her pocket ever since, I was the only one that knew. Even when she and Freddie had not spoken for a few days due to some incident she still had the picture with her. This was all the proof I needed that things weren't going to better on their own.

I was going to have to help, with some assistance from a few good friends of course.

As I thought this my phone rang.

"Hey Carly." It was Wendy. She is surely physic or something!

"Hey Wendy."

"I saw that Sam updated her profile page." She told me.

"Yeah I know, she did it at my place." I said gloomily.

"What happened?"

"She and Freddie broke up."

"WHAT!" Wendy shrieked down the phone. "They were perfect together."

"I know. And this is why we need to help them." I told her.

"Totally agreed. Operation Band-Aid Buckett to the rescue!"

"Operation Band-Aid Buckett, I love it!"

"A meeting Monday morning in the AV room?"

"You bet. I'll tell everyone else."

"Awesome, see you there Carly."

"Bye Wendy." I said and I hung up.

We were going to get my stubborn best friends together, because frankly they will never do it on their own. I had better alert Gibby, Shane, Germy, Jake and Duke.

It was Operation Band-Aid Buckett to the rescue.

**Author's note: So what did you guys think? **

**Sorry that Freddie wasn't really in this chapter much, there will be more of him in the next chapter. I had to get Sam's first reactions in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it so PLEASE review. It would make me feel loved.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. OBAB: had better work

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"Operation Buckett, we have a problem." I told Wendy, Gibby, Shane, Germy, Jake and Duke on Monday morning in the AV room. "This causes for serious measures. We need a team of top crisis people to help, but I guess we'll just have to settle with you lot."

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"Well obviously something is wrong with Sam and Freddie or else we wouldn't have called a meeting!" Wendy told him.

"Well excuse me for asking!" Shane shot back.

"Calm down guys." I told them. "Well, Wendy is right. Sam and Freddie broke up."

"WHAT!" Duke yelled.

"It's true. Sam gave me an extra wedgie the other day. She hasn't given me an extra wedgie since she started going out with Freddie." Gibby said seriously.

"Well what are we going to do?" Jake asked me.

"We're_ achooh_ going to _achooh_ get them_ achooh_ back to- _achooh _–gether!" Germy said.

"Well said. The mission is called Operation Band-Aid Buckett" I said, wiping Germy's snot off me.

"How are we going to do it?" Shane asked.

"Well that's what we called the meeting for." I told them. "We need to work out a way to get them back together."

"Who says they want to get back together?" Jake said.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled at him.

"Of course they want to get back together." Wendy said aggressively.

"Why wouldn't they?" Shane agreed.

"That's like asking if the sun wants to rise in the morning!" Gibby said. We looked shocked at him. He actually made sense. "What? I've gotten better since Sam started going out with Freddie. My psychologist was right."

"But can we be sure they really want to be together? We shouldn't force them to if they don't want to."Jake explained his crazy statement.

"I suppose you're right." Shane agreed. "If I was Freddie I'd be glad for an escape from Sam."

"But Freddie's not you." Wendy countered. "He's him and I am positive Freddie wants to get back with Sam. He was so happy when they were together. Well except when they were arguing."

"I suppose the arguing was the reason of their break-up so I think we should get to the bottom of that before we do anything else." I suggested.

"GOOD IDEA!" Duke yelled.

"How are we going to do that?" Wendy asked me.

"To that very good question, I have no idea." I admitted.

"We could just ask them?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah, cos that'll work." Shane said sarcastically. "They are never going to admit the real reason to the arguing, which I reckon is jealousy, without us coming up with something."

"I agree. Sam would never admit to anything and Freddie is just as stubborn." Wendy said.

"Okay then. How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"A relationship quiz." Gibby said confidently.

"A what?" Wendy, Shane, Germy and I asked at the same time (well Germy added a sneeze on the end).

"A relationship quiz. Tell Sam and Freddie, separately of course, that the only way to get over your ex is to take this quiz. We make up the quiz and ask them all the questions we want. When we are done we have the results!"

We all sat there stunned, Gibby said something that sounded smart.

"Or, we could take my preferred choice and stick them in the tube that had the fat-cakes in it until they agree to go back out or Sam agrees to stop giving me wedgies for life."

But then he goes and turns his smartness around again to idiocy. Poor Gibby.

"Yes to the first Gibby, no to the second." I told him. "What do you guys think?"

"I like it."Wendy and Shane said at the same time and then looked at each other.

"Me _achooh_ too." Germy agreed.

"Sounds good." Jake said.

"YEAH!" Duke yelled. I swear a few ear drums had broken.

"So it's settled. We do the relationship quiz thingy. Now who is going to tell each of them about it?" I asked the group at large. No one responded. "I don't think it should be me since they will suspect that I will try and get them back together."

"That's true." Wendy said.

"I reckon Wendy and Shane should do it." Jake said. "Because Shane is a friend of Freddie's and Sam doesn't hate Wendy."

"Seconded." I said.

"Thirded." Gibby replied.

"Fourthed _achooh_." Germy agreed.

"FIFTHED!" Duke shouted.

"Okay then." Wendy said.

"We'll do it." Shane agreed.

"Yes!" I said. "Okay, now who can make a relationship quizzy thingy on the internet? I can't."

Everyone looked at Shane again.

"You can get you or one of your nerd friends to do it." Wendy told him.

"What makes my friends nerds?" Shane questioned.

"They're in the AV club aren't they?" Wendy said.

"Yeah. So being in the AV club automatically makes us nerds?" Shane questioned.

Wendy and I shared a look and Shane rolled his eyes.

"I can do it by tomorrow."

"Cool, then we'll have a meeting here after school." I said.

Everyone agreed.

"Okay team, everyone OUT!" I said and we all started walking towards the door.

When I got out of the room I saw Freddie and Sam enter the school. They were walking as far away from each other as possible and trying harder than ever not to make eye-contact.

I sighed. Operation Band-Aid Buckett better work out.

**Author's note: So I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks heaps to everyone who has. Any comments or questions are great as reviews *hint hint*.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. As in Operation Buckett failure bad

**Sorry guys about the long wait. I was still writing a story for Harry Potter and I didn't have time to work on this one plus I had HEAPS of homework. My fault and I'm sorry. My updates will be much more regular now my HP fan-fic is finished. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Wendy's POV for the first bit and then after the dotted line it changes to Shane's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

"HEY SAM!" I called from the top of the stairs in the main hallway on Wednesday (we were staging part 1 of the plan; we had the Operation Band-Aid Buckett meeting the previous afternoon). She looked back, waved and then turned away. "WAIT!" I called after her. I ran towards her, "Out of my way morons." I snarled to people in the way.

"Where's the meat?" Sam smirked.

"Haha, there is none." I said.

"Since there is no meat, what's the matter? Well apart from the no meat thing."

"Well Jenny is out of town this weekend and I need someone to watch the CFC male final with me. Do you wanna come?" I asked her. You may ask why, but I had to find some situation that would make her come near a computer.

"At your place?" she asked me. I nodded. "Sure. I'll be over at 5 on Friday night" And with that she walked away.

"See you then!" I called after her.

"REMEMBER TO BRING HAM!" she called back.

She was taking this break up rather well. I thought she would be in a way worse mood. Maybe she didn't want to get back together with Freddie? STOP stupid brain, of course she wants to get back together with Freddie. Stupid Jake for making me think these stupid thoughts.

Oh well, I must be off to the shop to make sure we are stocked up on ham. Sam with no ham (haha that rhymes) would be bad. As in Operation Buckett failure bad.

........................................................................................................

Poor guy. Be friends with Sam Puckett and it was painful enough (have the pictures in hospital to prove it), Sam Puckett liking you is worse (again, I have the pictures in hospital to prove it), you and Sam Puckett going out is just torture(again, still have the pictures in hospital to prove it), you and Sam Puckett breaking up, let me tell you my friend, you have just built the path to your doom (I don't know if you would consider what we did 'breaking up' but I'll say it again for the fun of it, I have the pictures in hospital to prove it). Trying to get back together with Sam Puckett? Well that is like committing suicide (don't have to pictures for that because I wasn't stupid enough to do that).

So with these thoughts I would have to say that I feel VERY sorry for Freddie Benson.

But hey? Whatever floats your boat right?

Speak of the devil, aka soon to be murdered by Sam Puckett person, here he is now!

"FREDDIE!" I called after him as I saw him as he was about to walk out of the school grounds.

"What's up Shane?" he said as he slowed down so we could walk together (our homes are in the same direction).

"Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?" he asked.

"I just got the new high-tech pear laptop!"

"SHUT UP!"

"HOW CAN I?"

"Can you bring it to school to show me some time?" he asked.

"Sure I'll- Hey!" inspiration caught me. "Why don't you come over tomorrow night and I'll show you. Galaxy Wars is on and I have popcorn!"

"Sure. Sounds great." He said.

"Sweet. See you then Freddo." I replied and then walked down a street that leads to my house.

I hope this works. It will be bad if it doesn't. As in Operation Buckett failure bad.

**Author's note: Sorry about this pathetic excuse for a chapter after over two weeks of waiting. I'm really sorry. It WILL be better next time I promise. **

**You may of noticed I used iGive Away A Car themes and quotes and I'm sorry if that bugged you. I just loved it when Freddie and Spencer were talking about Galaxy wars. Especially when Sam says "It's like I'm watching Dorks gone wild." sorry if that quote is slightly wrong.**

**Please review even though it sucks.**

**Thanks**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. OBABhas evidence&is not afraid to use it

**Hopefully I will get this chapter up tomorrow so that you guys don't have to wait ages for another chapter (like last time, I'm feeling really guilty about it).**

**SO here is the plan. First is Carly's POV, after the dotted line it is Wendy, then after the next dotted line it changes to Shane and then (finally) after the final dotted line it goes back to Carly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

"Okay Operation Band-Aid Buckett!" I said confidently to the group of weirdoes in front of me. Okay, in their defence they aren't weirdoes alone (well some of them are) but together they are. In our little group we have, a hot AV club member (Shane, but don't worry, I am NOT going there again), a germ ridden AV club member (Germy/Jeremy), school hunk (Jake), a normalish girl that does have weird habits(Wendy), a wrestler that can hardly string two words together (Duke), a half mental guy (Gibby) plus me. "We are positive that this plan is going to work so I need all of your cooperation!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted except Shane.

"We don't know this is going to work." He pointed out.

"Stop being such a pessimist Shane." Wendy scolded him. "It is going to work."

"Yeah yeah, we get it." I waved my hand impatiently at Shane who had opened his mouth to retort. "So, Shane do you have the website ready?"

"Check!" he said.

"Wendy, have you made sure Sam will be at your place at 5:30ish this evening?" I asked Wendy.

"Check!"

"And is Freddie going to be at your house at the same time?" I asked Shane.

"Check!"

"Is everyone else free to come to my house before 5:30?" I asked everyone else.

"CHECK!" they all shouted.

"Great!" I smiled. "Then there is no reason that this part of the plan should not work!"

"That's great and all." Shane said. "But what are we doing after this?"

"No idea!" I admitted. "We are making it up as we go along! It was fine last time."

"Yeah. This will work though. We are just going to see their answers and give them the results. It'll be sweet and hopefully they will be together by tomorrow morning. I mean the results are going to say; 'Don't lose something this good for a stupid reason. Call this person now!' aren't they?" Wendy pointed out.

"Okay," Gibby started. "Since you guys are so sure this is going to work. It's my idea next time!"

"No Gibby." I said.

"Aw man!" he whined.

"Okay Operation Band-Aid Buckett! LET'S DO THIS!" I said, shouting the last bit.

"YEAH!" they all shouted.

.......................................................................................................................................

We all left the AV room. Carly, Germy, Jake, Gibby and Duke going to her house. Shane going to his and I was going to mine. We were going to get Operation Band-Aid Buckett to work.

Seddie Buckett was going to be together by tomorrow morning!

"Do you think it's going to work?" Shane asked me as we walked in the same direction (we live on the same street).

"I hope so. They both seem so miserable without each other. Did you see that fight, or lack thereof, they had in biology?" I said.

"No, but I heard about it. Apparently Sam 'accidently' dropped a frog on Freddie's head."

"Yeah, but then he turned around, absolutely livid, I was sure he was going to start screaming, saw it was Sam and then sat down without a word."

"Man they are taking this break up pretty bad. Who knew of a day where Freddie wouldn't fight with Sam for some reason?"

"I reckon. They really just need to get together, and fast. I don't think Carly is going to be able to handle it for long. She was finding a bit awkward when they were dating, a nice awkward she said though. And I bet she is feeling even more awkward, a bad awkward this time, now they won't speak to each other."

"How can there be a bad awkward and a good awkward?" he almost laughed.

"Well you know," I tried to explain. "Like if two people kissed and they knew they both liked each other and then broke apart and feel into a silence it would be awkward wouldn't it? But it would be a good awkward because they were both happy with what happened. A bad awkward would be if two friends got into a massive fight one day and then they couldn't look at each other for days. That would be majorly awkward and it would be a bad awkward because friends shouldn't fight. And neither should couples. Especially perfect ones. Well Freddie and Sam should fight, it would be weird if they didn't, but not as much as they did and not for the stupid things they did."

"Wow you have a fascinating way of explaining things." Shane said.

"Thanks." I blushed and looked away. Blushing didn't really go with my hair colour.

"So when is the blonde haired demon arriving?" Shane asked me when once I had stopped blushing.

"Don't call her that!" I slapped him on the arm. "She is coming at 5ish. We are watching the CFC male final. What are you and Freddie doing?"

"He's coming to look at my new pear laptop. It has all these high-tech new features like-"

"Slow down there nerd boy, I don't really care. You just have to make sure that Freddie gives the answers, if you forget you are dead like that time with that other girl-." I said to him as I stopped at the gate to my house.

"Touché! I'll see you tomorrow." He called as he walked away.

"K. See ya!" And I walked up the front steps and into the house.

Okay, it was 4pm. I still had one hour to prepare for Sam to come over. After running down to the shops to get ham, beef jerky and other meats and after I had got the living room ready to watch the fight plus after I put away all the breakables in the living room (who knows what Sam would do)it was 5.

I had just collapsed on the couch when the door bell rang.

"COMING!" I shouted as I walked to the door. When I opened the door I saw the back of a blonde head. Sam wasn't looking at the door like I had expected, she was looking at the back of an average height, brunette guy walking down the street. Three guesses who it was, ding ding ding, we have a winner. It only took me two seconds to know it was Freddie heading to Shane's house. "Over him right?" I smirked.

Sam jumped around. "Totally. Just surprised his mother let him out of the house at this 'late' hour."

"Okay." I said. Thinking, yeah sure you are Sam. "Just come in." I stood back and let her in.

"There is ham right?" she asked.

"Of course! And beef jerky!" I told her.

"Mama does love the beef jerky." She said and walked into the living room. She knew where it was since her, Carly and I had done a project together for history last year about Queen Elizabeth I at my house. Well Carly and I had done a project; Sam lazed around and signed her name on it at the end.

"It starts in 10 minutes." I informed her.

"Sweet." She said through mouthfuls of ham.

"Charming." I smiled.

"Tanks." She managed through the meat in her mouth.

"That's fine." I laughed and turned on the TV.

About half an hour later **(a/n sorry if this timing is unrealistic but I have no idea about timing for CFC fights) **round one was over and one of the guys had been injured so they were taking a short break.

"Do you mind if check my emails?" I asked Sam. Gibby had sent me the link in an email.

"Not at all. But if there are any good quizzes or stuff on or whatever then I get to do them too!" she insisted.

"Sure." I smiled; this was going to make things a lot easier.

"Ergh, lots of emails from smilebook. Don't you just hate those little emails that pop up to tell you people have commented on your status?"

Sam grunted through a mouth of beef jerky this time.

"Oh, here's one." I clicked on the email from Gibby. "It's called. Are you truly over your ex?"

"But I already know I am." Sam swallowed her food and sat bolt upright on the couch she had been lying on.

"Can't hurt to check." I told her.

"Fine. Bring on the questions. But I get more ham on Monday at school from you."

"Sure." I reasoned. Ham was a good price to pay for the information I was going to be getting for Operation Band-Aid Buckett.

"Okay, question 1: what is your ex bf/gf's favourite colour?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" she scoffed.

"I don't know. I didn't make the quiz. Just answer the question."

"Blue because it's the colour of the sea which he sees as some great escape or adventure." Sam said in one breath. Lucky I'm a fast typer.

"Awesome. Question 2: what was the reason your relationship ended with said bf/gf?"

"Because he showed up 5 minutes late for a movie without texting apologise and didn't bring ham to make up for it." Sam said as though this was a good reason.

"Um, sure. Question 3: Why did you go out with your ex bf/gf in the first place?" Oh that's a good one Carls.

"Um. I'm not too sure." She muttered with her head down, not looking at me. This was weird because she is usually a very good liar. She came third place in the Washington state lying competition you know!

"Yes you do Sam. It's only an anonymous quiz. No one is going to know what you said." I lied. When did I get so good?

"Well he's smart, stupidly funny, really sweet, he makes me want to laugh, cry and punch someone all at the same time, he is really dorky which is kind of attractive, his eyes are really nice, like the colour of ribs, his hair is really cute too, also our friends made a club to get us together and our second kiss was all because our best friend screamed at us how perfect we were for each other." She said this even quicker than the first question. Again, lucky I'm a fast typer.

"Fab. Okay, the next question, question 4 is: what was your reaction to him/her when you first met?"

"What a loser." She said without missing a beat.

I wanted to tell her that that wasn't what her first reaction was, but sadly, it probably was.

"Question 5: how do you act towards him/her now that you aren't going out?"

"We basically ignore each other and it's really awkward." She said, for once in her life I believed it was the truth.

"Okay then. Last question: do you want to get back together with this person?"

Sam sat there, starting at me for a few minutes. This blank expression on her face. She was thinking about this question and if she would tell me the truth.

I was about to say that she could trust me. Even though I would be sort of lying but she said the answer before I could.

"Yes." She whispered simply.

I clicked send.

...............................................................................................................................................

"Isn't it amazing?" I was saying to Freddie. It was 5:30ish and I was about to make him do the quiz thing that Carly and I had made, Gibby helped a bit but most of his suggestions were 'What is your opinion on shirtless dancing?' and I didn't think they were going to help Freddie and Sam get together. Plus Freddie, being the smart guy he is, and possibly Sam would work out that Gibby helped make the quiz. I mean, who else would talk about shirtless dancing?

"Yeah." He said is aw. "It's the coolest laptop EVER!"

"I know right?" I said. "Hey, do you mind if I check my emails? My cousin from New Zealand was going to send me something."

"No, not at all. You have a cousin from New Zealand?"

"Yeah." I bluffed. I had no such cousin in New Zealand. I had several in England but the rest were in America. "He's the same age as us. I only see him every couple of years so we email a lot."

"Cool. New Zealand is awesome."

"I know." I said as I clicked open my inbox. "Bummer." I said. "Only an email from Gibby."

"Chain letter?" Freddie questioned. "If it is then just delete it."

"But what about all that bad luck you had last year because of one?" I asked him. Apparently a whole lot of bad stuff happened to him after he refused to send the one about 'Conswelas Revenge!' I forwarded mine straight away!

"Nah, that was just Sa-"he started and then stopped.

"Ok then." I said, changing the topic. He looked grateful but little did he know that I was about to bring it up again. "Well this one is a quiz. Do you want to do it?"

"Sure. What's it about?"

"It is called 'Are you truly over your ex?'" I told him.

"Don't want to do it. I already know I am over her." He said hurriedly.

"Then you shouldn't be afraid to take it since you are 'totally' over Sam." He cringed at the name.

"Why would Gibby send you an email quiz about getting truly over you ex?" he asked me suspiciously. Rats, I forgot how smart he was.

"Because I was telling Gibby the other day," I made up "about this girl that I went out with while we were in New York for the holidays. He asked if I was over her and I said I was and he said the only way to be sure was to take this quiz. But since you're here and your breakup is way more recent, you can do it!"

I was seriously impressed with my lying skills there. Apparently I must have been spending too much time with Sam.

"Fine then." He grumbled. "What's the first question?"

"Question one: what is your ex bf/gf's favourite colour?" I asked him.

"Brown because it's the colour of gravy." He responded immediately.

"Nice. Question two: what was the reason your relationship ended with said bf/gf?"

"I was five minutes late for a movie and she blew it way out of proportion saying it was fine that I was late but I didn't text her to tell her and I didn't bring ham to apologise. We argued about it at our best friend's house which lead to us breaking up."

"I see. Question 3: why did you go out with your ex bf/gf in the first place?"

He looked away and didn't answer. His face went a bit pale and I could tell he was thinking about Sam.

"Ignoring the question is not going to make it go away." I told him. "And we are sitting here until you finished this quiz."

"Because she's funny, smart, determined, confident, she can also be sweet. She has the most amazing hair and her eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. She is also really feisty which is really attractive for some reason. Her laugh is beautiful and I feel infuriated with her but I can't help but love her at the same time. Plus our friends started a club to get us together and we ended up having our second kiss because our best friend screamed at us about how perfect we were for each other." He said at top speed and I only just caught up with the typing.

"Okay. Question 4: what was your reaction to him/her when you first met?"

"Well she's a meany." I looked at him funny. "We were 9 okay?"

"Whatever you say mate." I said trying not to laugh.

"Just shut up." He grumbled but there was a glint of a smile in his eyes.

"Question 5: how do you act towards him/her now that you aren't going out?"

"We ignore each other." He said simply.

"Well that's where you're going wrong mate." I told him, he glared at me so I went on with the next question.

"This is the last question mate and you HAVE to answer honestly."

"Isn't that what I've been doing?" He smirked.

"Yes but this one is especially important." I nodded at him.

"Fine. What is it?" he asked.

"Question 6: do you want to get back together with this person?"

He looked at me with this sad look on his face. I didn't know what to make of it. But I could tell he was taking this break up with Sam pretty hard. I knew he blamed himself. All of this was from one look.

"Of course I do." He said softly.

I clicked send.

................................................................................................................................................

"Carls? What are all these guys doing in my house? You are only allowed one guy in the house at one time!" Spencer said as he came into the iCarly studio where I was with Gibby, Germy, Jake and Duke. All of which had been here which was a bit weird. We all looked up at Spencer. "What are mermaid, sir sneeze-a-lot, evil heart throb and let's just break the wall in my apartment doing here?"

"Well mermaid, sir sneeze-a-lot, evil heart throb and let's just break the wall in my apartment are helping me with Operation Band-Aid Buckett." I said calmly even though Spencer looked like he was going to freak out. He freaked out enough when Griffin was in the same room, now it was 4 other guys.

"Alright then. But if any of you break her heart there will be cheese made with your brains!" he yelled and ran out of the room.

"Your brother is weird." Jake said.

"No making fun of my brother or there will be cheese made with your brains." I said menacingly "But yes, he is weird." I added.

"So how long do you reckon it's going to take for them to send us the stuff?" Gibby asked.

"Not _achooh_ that _achooh_ long." Germy sneezed.

"YEAH!" Duke yelled.

Suddenly my computer gave a bleep bleep and I looked at my inbox and I discovered I had two new messages.

"Got some messages guys. Come over here." I said to them. Jake came over from leaning on the car, Germy from some of Freddie's tech equipment, Duke from a bean bag and Gibby from dancing shirtless in the middle of the room. They all came over to the computer on Freddie's nerd cart.

We all looked at the results for a few minutes. Then quite suddenly we all shouted "YES!" at the same time. Sam and Freddie just HAD to get back together. I began typing my reply.

'You are clearly not over your ex boyfriend/girlfriend so go right now, call them up and tell them how you feel. You know it's the right thing to do and who knows, they may feel the same way. Either way, you'll feel better for it.'

I clicked send.

Operation Band-Aid Buckett has evidence and is not afraid to use it.

**Author's note: hopefully this long and action packed chapter makes up for my short chapter with a long wait last time. I will try and update more frequently.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Please review if you read, it makes everything better.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter. Do you think this is going to work? Do you think Freddie or Sam will call each other? You will have to read more to find out!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	5. OBAB: Strike One

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock. **

**Sorry if the POV thing was a tad confusing last chapter. I'm sorry. This chapter should be easier as it is ALL in Carly's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

Both Shane and Wendy had called me after Sam and Freddie had left their houses and said that they were acting normally but refused to talk about the quiz results. I said I would confront them today.

"Hey Freddie." I said as I reached Freddie's locker before school on Monday.

"Hey Carly." He responded.

"How was your weekend?" I asked him. Please let him have rung Sam up, I hadn't heard from either of them all weekend. It was really lonely; Spencer loved it because he got his couch to himself.

"Pretty good." He stated but didn't go into any more detail.

"Care to elaborate on that?" I asked him.

"I did homework, worked on the iCarly website and read this really good book." He said in basically a monotone. It didn't sound like he had a great weekend. This obviously means that he didn't get back together with Sam. What a bummer.

"I heard you went to Shane's house on Friday." I prompted. I really didn't want to be the one to bring up the quiz but I had a feeling I was going to have to.

"Yeah. He showed me his new high-tech pear laptop." He said. Still in the depressed monotone.

"Is that it?" I questioned.

"Basically." He answered.

"Okay Mr Stubborn. I know for a fact that you took a quiz about being over your ex and I know for a fact that the result was that you should get back together with them so WHY AREN'T YOU!" I screamed the last bit and everyone looked at me.

"Can't a girl scream in peace?" I said to the hallway at large. They went back to their normal, best friends who speak to each other lives.

"How the heck do you know that?" he asked.

"Shane told me." I told him the half-truth.

"Well maybe I don't want to get back together with Sam." He said unconvincingly.

"Don't you lie to me Fredward Benson! I know for a fact that you do!" I told him my best angry voice.

"Whatever Carly. I gotta go to class." He said and walked away.

"DON'T YOU 'WHATEVER' ME FREDDIE! YOU ARE ONLY LYING TO YOURSELF!" I called after him.

"Who's lying to themselves?" Sam was suddenly next to me.

"Freddie and you." I said simply.

"What?"

"You and Freddie are lying to yourselves. I know for a fact Sam that while you were at Wendy's house watching the CFC you took a quiz called 'Are you truly over your ex?' and your result said you weren't and you needed to get back together with them. SO WHY DON'T YOU?" I screamed the last bit again. Everyone looked at me again.

"Move along people. Nothing to see here!" I told them.

"How the heck do you know that Carly?" she asked bewildered.

"Wendy told me so get off your high house and TELL HIM!" I ordered her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Carly. I am over Fredweird. I don't need a dork like him." She said and walked away.

"KEEP TELLING YOUSELF THAT SAM BUT YOU DO NEED A DORK LIKE HIM!" I yelled after her.

Goodness my voice was sore after all my yelling this morning.

I guess this plan didn't work.

Operation Band-Aid Buckett, Strike One.

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter but I needed Carly to say something to them about this.**

**Next chapter will be a OBAB meeting and they will form Plan B. Can't wait to write it.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks heaps to everyone who has reviewed.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. OBAB: needs a cylinder for 5 fatcakes

**Thanks for the review guys!**

**Still in Carly's POV and will probably remain like this for the whole story. This is going to be a SERIOUSLY short chapter but don't worry, the next one will be MUCH longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"So" I said. It was an awkward Operation Band-Aid Buckett meeting. No one had any ideas.

"So" Shane said.

"So" Wendy agreed.

"So _achooh_." Germy said.

"So" Jake continued.

"SO!" Duke yelled.

"SO LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Gibby yelled and got up, took his shirt off and started dancing.

"STOP GIBBY STOP!" I shouted at him.

"So seriously." I continued our non-existent conversation. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"We could-"Gibby started.

"NO!" we all shouted. Gibby ideas were bound to be stupid. Well admittedly his quiz one wasn't but it didn't work so back to the drawing board.

"Well we could write them secret notes to them and say they are from the other person." Jake suggested.

"That's just so not Sam or Freddie." I said. "Unfortunately."

"I reckon we give Gibby's suggestion a go." Shane said. We all looked at him, (including Gibby) shocked.

"Why's that?" Wendy asked him.

"Because none of us have any better ideas." He said simply.

"Good point I suppose." Jake said.

"I _achooh_ agree." Germy sneezed.

"Here have a tissue." Wendy took pity on him.

"_Achooh_ Thanks _achooh_." He replied.

"Ok then. I'll guess we'll go with Gibby's idea."

"ALRIGHT!" Gibby yelled. He was still shirtless and started to dance again. Before he started dancing like a maniac he said:

"Operation Band-Aid Buckett needs a cylinder for 5 fatcakes!"

"2,718!" Shane and Wendy corrected him at the same time.

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter. Gibby just gets his idea! Can't wait to write about that! It is going to be FAB!**

**Please review! Thanks to those who have! **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. OBAB: Strike Two

**It's been really weird. A couple of days ago I was totally not in a seddie mood (or Buckett for that matter) but then I watched iCook and suddenly I am totally obsessed again. Weird right? Especially since iCook wasn't even a Buckettish/Seddieish episode. But I totally loved how they slapped each other. When I was watching it on YouTube I did go back and watch it a few times. It was so cute. In a weird, Sam/Freddie kind of way.**

**So onwards with Gibby's plan. Gosh I love that kid. **

**Still in Carly's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

This was all going to go horribly wrong. You may wonder why I say this when the plan hasn't even started yet but trust me, this is Gibby. He is going to do something weird, stupid or unnecessary. I don't even know how he managed to get hold of the fat cake cylinder from Principal Franklin. And truthfully, I do not want to know. All I do know is that Shane and Jake are off to find Sam and Gibby and Wendy are off to find Freddie (we were going to do it the other way around but Sam could beat Wendy and Gibby up no trouble. Jake and Shane she would have a harder time with). I also know that I am stuck standing in the middle of the hall by the remains of locker 239 with Germy and Duke, waiting for the rest of the group (plus Seddie Buckett) to turn up.

Yesterday Duke fitted a door onto 2 sides of the cylinder so that we can get people in, and people out. I have no idea how Sam and Freddie are going to get into the thing. It's really small but I am sure they will fit. Standing up of course. Duke moved the tank/cylinder thing and everything and made sure that the door and lock worked (he is really good with this D.I.Y stuff) so the technical side of it is sure to work but I'm just not too sure about the rest of it.

But I guess it's like Shane said "Because none of us have better ideas" therefore we should let Gibby have a go at his idea. Oh Gibby, I hope this is one of the few things that are right about you.

"They're _achooh_ coming!" Germy called to me as his head was around the corner of the hall. Germy was looking out for Sam, Shane and Jake.

"Freddie is coming too!" Duke said relatively quietly for him (a loud voice for the normal people).

"Where are we going?" I heard Sam's voice before I saw her.

"Don't worry Sam. We just really need to show you something." Sam rounded the corner and I saw she was blindfolded. Huh? That wasn't part of the plan. Good idea though now that I think of it. Now Sam and Freddie won't know that each other are there. That is if Freddie is wearing a blindfold.

When he came around a different corner Freddie was blindfolded too. When did people organise this? Wendy mouthed a sorry to me as she led Freddie closer to us. She mimed texting and I presumed that meant that her and Shane had texted each other.

"Where am I going?" Freddie asked.

"What's that dork doing here?" Sam whipped her head around to where she knew Shane was and directed her voice at him. "That's it. I'm leaving."

"Not before I am." Freddie said and both of them turned around. Freddie walked into a wall and Sam tripped over Jakes foot.

"NOW!" I shouted

"Carly?" Freddie and Sam said at the same time and then had a disgusted look on their faces for a second as they realised they had said the same thing at the same time.

This disgusted look was only temporary as Shane and Jake pushed Sam into the tank/cylinder while Wendy and Gibby pushed Freddie in. SLAP. They doors were shut and CLICK the locks were locked.

"Okay guys." I addressed Sam and Freddie.

"You can take your blindfolds off." Wendy finished.

Freddie and Sam quickly took the blindfolds off.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" Sam shouted.

"AH! I hate being restricted!" Freddie moaned.

"Okay guys." Jake said.

"We are going to make this very clear." Shane continued.

"You _achooh_ are _achooh_ only _achooh _allowed _achooh _out..." Germy told them. Well the very clear thing was off to a bad start.

"IF YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP PROMBLEMS!" Duke shouted.

"Or Sam agrees to stop giving me wedgies for a year." Gibby finished.

"Nope." Freddie said.

"Never." Sam agreed.

"Fine then." I smiled.

"You'll just have to stay there." Wendy grinned wickedly.

"Fine then!" Freddie and Sam said at the same time. Rats, I forgot we were dealing with Seddie Buckett. Possibly the most stubborn couple to ever exist.

"I hope you like being restricted then." Shane told them.

"Because you ain't coming out until you resolve these issues!"Jake said.

"Or until you agree to stop giving me wedgies for a whole year."

Neither Sam nor Freddie said anything. They just stood there, in the fat cake tank, glaring in opposite directions.

An hour had past and still they hadn't said anything. It was a real shame but the Operation Band-Aid Buckett team had started playing P's and A's so it was okay. Trust me; it is the most funny card game EVER!

"YUS! I'm the president!" Gibby shouted.

"Not fair." Shane pouted.

"Stop being such a sore loser Shane!" Wendy laughed.

"Do you think they are going to start talking any time soon?" I whispered to Jake.

"Doubt it. Sam is the most stubborn person I have ever met. She is just not going to give up." He muttered back while playing a nine.

"Bummer." I said while I put down a ten.

"THAT'S IT!" I heard a shout from behind me. Sam had decided to talk. Wow that was unusual.

I grinned at Wendy who grinned back.

"GIBBY!" she shouted. "I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS. I WILL NOW LONGER GIVE YOU A WEDGIE FOR A YEAR!"

"YES!!!!! YES!!!!" Gibby shouted and quickly unlocked the tank.

"Gibby!" Everyone moaned while Sam and Freddie basically sprinted out of the school.

"What did you do that for Gibby?" Jake asked.

"She agreed to stop giving me wedgies for a year!" Gibby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that is now a problem Gibson!" I said, currently I was freaking out and it showed in my voice.

"They now know that we are trying to get them together and we now don't know what their problem with their relationship is!" Wendy explained.

"THIS IS A PROBLEM!" I shouted hysterically.

"Operation Buckett: Strike two." Shane said sadly.

Too right he is!

**Author's note: sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I can see it clearly in my mind but it is really hard to write because a lot of it is action. Well actually there isn't much action but it was really hard to do!**

**The next chapter will be better I promise. They will be moving onto a new plan.**

**I'm not really sure what do next for a chapter. I know what the story is going to be like. I have it all planned out in my brain but I need YOUR opinion.**

**What chapter do you think I should do next?**

**a) A chapter where Operation Band-Aid Buckett sort out a plan?**

**b) A chapter with Buckett interaction?**

**If I do option b then I will do a after it. I'm just not sure if it will fit. So post your opinion, along with other comments on this chapter, on a REVIEW. Thanks heaps to everyone who has reviewed.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. WARNING: OBAB may kill each other

**Decided to do a quick chapter with Sam/Freddie action because otherwise it will be quite boring going from meeting, to plan failure, to meeting, to plan failure, to meeting, to (well I'm not telling you yet because that will ruin the story).**

**Operation Band-Aid Buckett will have their next meeting after this chapter.**

**Carly's POV. I know you guys should know by now but I feel nervous that if I don't put it in then people will forget and get angry so it's there again.**

**Disclaimer: I presume by this time that you know that I do not own iCarly. I just watch the latest episodes on YouTube and write Seddie fan-fics. **

It's rehearsal for the next iCarly at the moment. It's the first one since Sam and Freddie broke up. We didn't do iCarly last week because of the situation. Well really I just went on by myself and told the whole world that both Sam and Freddie were feeling under the weather and it was best that they didn't do the show. I then answered some readers' questions (tactfully avoiding the Sam/Freddie ones) and brought Gibby on so I wouldn't look like a loner. Not one of our best episodes. But definitely better than the one where Sam apologised to Freddie (it was really sweet but it was just me by myself after she left) and most definitely better than the one Germy was the tech-producer for (sorry Germy but you just sneezed over everything). So basically it was our 3rd worst episode tied with the one where Sam told the whole world that Freddie had never kissed anyone (it was a really good episode but it was ruined by Sam telling the world Freddie's secret).

This week however I was not going to stand for a horrible iCarly. We were going to have a really good episode. Even if I had to force my two stubborn friends to talk to each other or at the very least cooperate. I would even go to their houses and force them to come here because they were both half an hour late. That's so unprofessional. You don't see me refusing to go to an iCarly rehearsal just because I don't have a boyfriend (even though I want one really bad). They are so getting their butts kicked when they show up!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, someone was at the door. About time.

When I opened the door I saw it was Freddie. I glared at him; he was over half an hour late.

"Sorry I'm late. My mum went on this major cleaning spree and she demanded that I helped her. I only just got away."

I frowned. "Ok then. Come in." I guess it wasn't really his fault his mum's a weirdo.

"Is Sam here?" he asked casually.

"Nope. She's not here yet." I told him.

"Awesome." He smiled. But when he saw the look on my face he continued "That means I have time to check on all the tech equipment before she gets here so when she comes we will be ready." He finished uncertainly.

"Nice save Benson." I said.

"I'll just go and check on the tech equipment then." And he basically ran up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

I smiled at one of my best friends being back at my house and soon (with my other best friend) we would be starting rehearsing iCarly. Yay I'm so excited.

"Yo yo yo what's up?" Sam said as she walked in like it was her place.

"You're over half an hour late!" I tried to glare but I was just so happy to have my two best friends under the same roof that I couldn't.

"Chillax. I'm always late." She said as she walked over to my fridge.

"That's true." I admitted.

"So are we getting started or what?" she asked when she had got a sufficient amount of meat from our fridge.

"Yeah. Freddie's upstairs so we should probably go up."

Sam hesitated for a moment and then said. "This isn't another scheme to get us back together is it? Because if you try and lock us in the iCarly studio, in the elevator or anything there will be trouble!"

"No no. This is just iCarly rehearsal." I reassured her.

"Alright then. Let's go!" And with that happy note she walked up the stairs.

She seemed cheerful enough. Hopefully this wouldn't lead to disaster. Who knows what a newly broken up Sam and Freddie could do in the two minutes I wasn't there.

OMG-I better get going before they kill each other.

WARNING: Operation Band-Aid Buckett may kill each other.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be the iCarly rehearsal and will involve some Buckett action. I will post the next chapter REALLY soon. Well as soon as I've finished writing it. **

**Please review!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. OBAB: just found the perfect segment

**I had to kick my sister of the computer so I could start writing this chapter. She was willing to let me go on it. I have such a kind sister (well sometimes). Sorry about the wait. And the shortness of the chapter. I have been reading other fan-fics and not really writing mine (sorry).**

**Did you guys see iSpeed Date? OMG I was shouting at the screen at the end. My mum came in to check what was wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"NO BODY KILL EACH OTHER!" I shouted after my quick sprint up the stairs. Okay, so maybe I over-reacted. They are not killing each other. Just glaring in different directions. Well it's the best I could hope for I suppose. Well actually the best I could hope for would be to find them in here deciding to get back together. But you can't have everything in life!

"We weren't going to kill each other!" Freddie said.

"Yeah. Killing Freddork would be a waste of my time." Sam stated.

I think I was the only one that noticed Freddie's hurt expression at the statement that he wasn't worth her time.

"Yeah. And I doubt Sam's family would need another person in jail." Freddie retorted.

"Don't be insulting my family Fredloser!" Sam said, I could tell she was starting to get angry.

"Just like you don't insult mine. It's a two way street Puckett!" Freddie snapped.

"You guys." I said over their arguing. They didn't listen. Big shocker there. "YOU GUYS!" I yelled.

They turned from insulting back and forth to look at me in surprise. I think they forgot I was there. Stupid people, blinded by love. Stupid Operation Band-Aid Buckett, we need to work faster or they will end up being enemies. Mind you, fighting is a step up from ignoring. They are talking to each other this way.

"So any ideas for iCarly?" I asked.

"Well what about if we-"Freddie started.

"No. That's a stupid idea." Sam said in a bored tone over the top of him.

"You didn't even hear the idea!" Freddie said annoyed.

"Didn't need to Frednub, all your ideas suck!" Sam told him, she sounded disinterested.

"How would you know, YOU NEVER LISTEN TO THEM!" he practically shouted the last one.

Having realised that fighting was a step up from ignoring I decided to just sit back and watch the argument. I might as well enjoy it and use it was research for Operation Band-Aid Buckett. I'll stop them soon, don't worry.

"As I said before Benson, I DON'T NEED TO! Your dorkish ideas would all be stupid because they would be all dorkish like you and therefore NOT FUNNY, JUST DORKISH!" Sam was starting to seriously fight back.

"DON'T CALL MY IDEAS DORKISH PUCKETT WHEN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD THEM!" Freddie stood up.

"WHY NOT BENSON? GONNA GET MUMMY TO COME AND TELL ME OFF?" she said the last bit in this mocking baby voice as she also stood up.

"ARGH!" Freddie yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "You are so annoying Sam." And with that he sat down on his chair again.

"Back at ya FredWARD." Sam finished and sat back down in her beanbag.

"Ok." I said, "now that fight is over, could we please get some more ideas for iCarly."

"We could do another Messin' with Lewbert segment?" Sam suggested.

"We did one last time." Freddie pointed out.

Sam opened her mouth to argue but I put my hand up to stop her. I didn't want arguments over everything they said.

"Well what's a segment we haven't done in awhile?" Sam asked after a minute.

Then it clicked in my brain. A segment we hadn't done in awhile. A segment we had done only once in fact. A segment that we did about 2 years ago. A segment that would be just perfect for the situation we were in.

Operation Band-Aid Buckett just found the perfect segment.

**Author's note: So what segment do you guys think it is? ****It's not a segment as such but I don't know what else to call it. **I promise you it HAS been on an iCarly episode before (only the once) and I think it is PERFECT for this! I am so excited. I will probably write it a little differently to how they showed it on the show but it'll be fine my way. I just didn't think it was long enough or in enough detail on the show. And of course Sam and Freddie won't agree to do it so that will make things interesting. I can already see it in my mind! CAN'T WAIT! You'll have to wait a few chapters to see it though because Carly has to tell Operation Band-Aid Buckett about it!

**Please review. Thanks to everyone who has.**

**Also I am sorry about my lack of creativity with the Fred... names. I am no Dan Schneider so I not creative enough to make them up. I hope Sam's emotional state excuses her lame insults. **

**I PROMISE to be quicker with the next update. You should get it today or tomorrow.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. OBAB: is setting this plan into motion

**Hopefully I can get this update out quick so you guys don't have to wait. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Please give me more! You can never have enough reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"I HAVE THE BEST IDEA EVER!" I ran into the AV Room on Monday morning, positively BUZZING! I was so excited and I really hoped everyone else thought it was a good plan.

"What is it?" Shane was the first to ask.

"Well. We were having iCarly rehearsal yesterday; Sam and Freddie were fighting, as per usual-"I started.

"That's good!" Wendy interrupted. "Fighting is a step up from ignoring!"

"That's what I thought!" I said as I was pleased that someone else was on the same wave length as me.

"On with the story please." Jake said.

"Right," I continued, "So after the Buckett couple argued we started trying to think about what we should do on the next iCarly."

"And!" Wendy said, positively squealing with excitement.

"And Sam suggested Messin' with Lewbert but Freddie said we did that last time so Sam asked 'what segments hadn't we done in awhile?' and THEN IT HIT ME!" I finished spectacularly.

"WHAT HIT YOU?" Gibby shouted.

"Well there was this one segment type thing we did once and I thought it would be PERFECT for Operation Band-Aid Buckett." I told them. Expecting them to guess straight away.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Every single one of them had the same confused expression on their faces. These people are so silly. It was so obvious to me what we were going to do. Although admittedly this was a couple of years ago and none of them are on iCarly (with the exception of Gibby who is a frequent guest star, he wasn't on that particular episode though).

"Can't _achooh _you _achooh_ just _achooh_ tell us? _Achooh_." Germy sneezed.

"Nope." I said stubbornly. They were going to have to work this out. I wasn't going to do all the work. "You guys have to guess."

"Aw that's not fair." Both Shane and Jake whined.

"Stop being babies." Wendy told them. "Toughen up! It's more fun this way!"

"YEAH!" Duke yelled.

"I'll give you a clue though; we've only done it once." I told them.

"Is it iWin A Date?" Gibby asked. "You know, like the one you did with me and Shannon." He said Shannon's name in a disgusted voice. I don't think he was quite over the whole 'Shannon betraying us thing'. Poor, poor Gibby.

"Nope." I told him. "That wouldn't work because neither of them would want to go on a date so they couldn't be the mystery date or contestants."

"TRUE!" Duke shouted.

"What about a Random Debate?" Jake suggested.

"How would that work?" Shane asked.

"Well they could debate something romance related and then maybe they would end up together?" Jake suggested feebly.

"It's not a bad idea but it's not guaranteed to work." I told him.

"What about another blab cam thing?" Wendy asked. "We could re-enact the whole Valerie thing and then Sam would get jealous?"

"It's actually called 'Two Way High Speed Video Conference." Shane said. "And that would probably make them not talk more than talk."

"That's true." Wendy admitted.

"Come on guys THINK!" I almost screamed. If they didn't guess it soon then I was going to have to tell them.

"What about Tech Time with Freddie? You guys only did that once." Shane said.

"That's not going to get them together." Wendy pointed out.

"That's true." Shane agreed.

"You could do a slow dancing version of Random Dancing?" Gibby said.

"Huh?" We all turned to look at him.

"Well Carly, you take hold of the camera and then press a button and it goes 'RANDOM SLOW DANCING! And Freddie and Sam, being the only ones not doing anything have to slow dance and maybe it will spark their romance?"

"Na uh!" Wendy and I said. "That's not going to work."

"What about _achooh_ street fishing _achooh_? You could _achooh_ fish something_ achooh_ up that _achooh _symbolises Sam_ achooh _and Freddie's _achooh_ relationship?"

"Good idea but no!" I said while wiping the snot off me that Germy had just sprayed.

"Fun with Bacon?" Jake suggested. They were just going through all iCarly segments now. I'll let them though. It brings back great memories.

"Nope." I smiled.

"What about Messin' With Lewbert? They must have bonded over that more than once. They're Freddie and Sam!" Wendy put in.

"They've done that more than once though." Jake pointed out.

"True!" Wendy sighed. "This is difficult."

"You could do 'Who's the Weirdo in my neighbourhood?' and put up a picture of Sam and Freddie fighting. And then tell the iCarly viewers why it was weird and then maybe something would happen?" Wendy suggested feebly.

"Na uh." I smirked. That would be funny though. "That can be a backup plan though. That would be hilarious."

"What about FUN WITH MAGNATISIM! That was clearly the best segment." Shane told us enthusiastically.

Wendy slapped him "You only like it cos you were involved. That wouldn't do anything to help Sam and Freddie."

"What about a meatball war? That would be significant because that's when Sam apologised to Freddie. Maybe history will repeat itself?" Jake suggested.

"Maybe but that's not it."

"This is SO STUPID!" Wendy screamed hysterically. "THERE IS LIKE NO SEGMENTS LEFT!"

"Yes there is." I smiled sweetly.

"Calm down Wendy."

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Duke yelled. He whispered it to Gibby.

"Genius!" Gibby said and then whispered it to Jake.

"That is brilliant Carly." Jake said before he whispered it to Germy.

"Achooh that'll achooh get 'em." Germy sneezed before whispering it to Shane.

Shane then wiped the sneeze goo off his ear and then said "Poor Freddie. That'll work for sure." Before whispering it to Wendy, who was last.

"OMG I can't believe I didn't even think of that! It's the best."

"Guys? You don't even know if you're right!" I pointed out but I had a feeling they did.

Wendy whispered it in my ear.

"Okay. So you're right. What'd you guys think? I'll need your help though."

"THE BEST IDEA EVER!" Everyone shouted and then there was a general murmur of agreement to be there for the web show.

"Awesome work guys. Operation Band-Aid Buckett is setting this plan into motion!"

**Author's note: Sorry guys. I am going to be mean and not tell you what the segment is until next chapter. You guys will find out when Sam and Freddie do. Sorry that it wasn't iWin A Date (or match maker as some of you called it) I just don't think it would work. Plus I know it has been done on other fan-fics. I'm not too sure about this one. It might have been but I haven't read one that uses it.**

**So KEEP guessing in those reviews. I would also like to make a shout-out to my favourite guess, sorry KeyLimePie14, it is NOT 'Date the Dork' but when I received your review I started laughing. That would be SO cool. But alas, that is not what I'm doing. I just had to put it out there though because it is the COOLEST idea. **

**So please review guys. Thanks to those who have!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	11. WARNING: OBAB: may murder me!

**So I have been cruel enough for now! So in this chapter you will DEFINATLEY find out what the segment is. Thanks for all the reviews and guesses. They were very good. I won't say anymore here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"And that iCarly viewers...." Sam said.

"Is why you should never eat yogurt through a straw!" I finished.

"And that's it for this iCarly!" Sam said.

"Hold it!" I smirked.

"Huh?" Sam looked at me in a confused way.

"We just have to do one thing before we go." I nodded at her.

"Ok. I have no idea what we are doing." Sam directed at the camera.

"Just go along with it Sam. It'll be great!" I reassured her.

"Um...Ok." she said uncertainly.

"So I just need you to sit in this chair." I indicated the chair which she had tied me too in a previous iCarly (she had NO right to do that, plus my date was SO annoying).

"What are you doing Carls?" Sam eyed the chair nervously. She knew something was up.

"Just sit down Sam. I did it for you." Oh blackmail was sure to work.

"Fine." She huffed. And then I tied the string around her wrists. Just like she did for me.

"Okay now Freddie. I want you to give your camera to Shane." I instructed.

"Why? Is Shane here?" Freddie said confused.

"You bet Freddo." Shane came in the door and took the camera off Freddie. "Go on!" he gently pushed Freddie in front of the camera.

"Um what do I do now?" Freddie asked in a confused manner.

"Leave." Sam said simply.

"Sam, behave." I scolded her. "Now Freddie, you are going to sit in this chair."

And with that Jake and Wendy brought out another chair like the one Sam was in.

"No way." Freddie said as he backed away.

"Freddie Benson I did your ridiculous pony tail thing a few years ago so you will SIT IN THAT CHAIR WHEN I TELL YOU TO!" I said in my best angry voice.

"Okay okay." He said frightened and sat down in the chair next to Sam. They took one look at each other and then whipped their heads to their right/left away from the other person.

"Babies." I muttered.

"WHAT!" they both shouted at me. I had a feeling they would have slapped each other like last time if their hands weren't tied down.

"AND NOW THE DUCT TAPE!" I yelled.

"NO WAY!" both of them said.

"You can do the honours Duke and Germy." And with that Wendy and Jake went to stand behind Shane who was holding the camera and Duke and Germy came on with duck tape and put it over Sam and Freddie's mouths. After they did this they went to stand with Wendy and Jake.

"And finally, to tell YOU about Operation Band-Aid Buckett we have GIBBY!" I called enthusiastically.

"Hey people its GIBBY!" and with that Gibby took his shirt off.

"Just get on with it Gibby." I muttered.

"Okay well we, Carly, Wendy, Jake, Shane, Ger- I mean Jeremy, Duke and I, have formed a group called Operation Band-Aid Buckett."

"Tell the lovely viewers at home what it is Gibby." I smiled.

"Well viewers at home, it all started off with Operation Buckett where we decided that Sam and Freddie secretly liked each other and we thought we better get them together before they killed each other."

"And it worked." Shane had swung the camera around to face him and told the people. He then focused it back on Gibby, Sam, Freddie and I.

"So that was all yippity do-dah until SOME PEOPLE!" he glared at Sam and Freddie who were both struggling to get out of the chairs. "Decided to have a fight over something which caused them to break up and for Sam to go back to her usual wedgie routine. IT HURT SAM!"

"Okay so moving on from that..." I tried to get him started on the actual Operation Band-Aid Buckett stuff.

"Oh yeah." Gibby continued. "So after this the Operation Buckett team (now re-named operation Band-Aid Buckett) decided to get them BACK together. We have tried a number of times"

Both Freddie and Sam stopped struggling at this point, their eyes wide. I don't think they thought we had done more than one thing.

"But obviously they didn't work, we tried a quiz thing that would make them realise how stupid they were. We tried to put them in a giant Fat-cake tank."

"But then SOMEONE," I looked at Gibby "decided he'd let them out."

"Well Sam did agree to stop giving me wedgies for a year." He reasoned.

"Okay so now we have our THIRD AND FINAL ATTEMPT!" I hit the applause button on Sam's remote. "Okay so if this doesn't work it actually won't be our third and final attempt. It just sounds more impressive that way."

With that statement Sam and Freddie were trying harder than ever to get out of their chairs. And I mean they were trying REALLY hard.

"You won't be able to get out of the room even if you break out of the chairs." I told them.

"And NOW iCarly fans." Gibby said.

"It is time for a segment we have done ONLY once iCarly before this!" I said.

"It's time to vote at to see whether Sam and Freddie should...." Gibby said dramatically.

"MAKE-UP?" I shouted.

"Or BREAK-UP?" Everyone else shouted.

I looked over at Sam and Freddie (Shane focused the camera on them), they looked livid. They would probably kill me once this was over. Oh well! It's all for the best.

WARNING: Operation Band-Aid Buckett may murder me!

**Author's note: Congrats to ****XxiLove AmandaxX , . Smarty. Panted. Dork. and 666REVELASTHEBEAST** **who all guessed Make-up or Break-up? I had to stop the chapter here because I wanted the Make-Up? Or Break-up? Segment to be one chapter.**

**I can't wait to write Sam and Freddie's reactions when they get the duct tape off. It will be great!**

**So please review. Thanks to EVERYONE who has.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. OBAB: are cowards

**Yay I have more reviews! Thanks guys. I was worried people would be let down by Make-Up or Break-up but thanks for the positive reviews!**

**This will be a quick chapter because it is just going to be what happens on the web show. The results are in the next chapter, along with Sam and Freddie's confrontation with Operation Band-Aid Buckett.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly (you really should have worked that out by now).**

"So now, before the end of the show. Gibby and I are going to tell you each side of the story since Freddie and Sam wouldn't agree to."

"Not that we asked them." Shane said as he turned the camera around to face himself.

"Get the camera back on Carly!" Wendy instructed him.

"Sorry." Shane muttered.

"So Gibby and I are going to do a re-enactment of this couples fights and then we are going to explain each side of the story from each of their points of views."

"I shall be Freddie and Carly shall be Sam." Gibby told the audience.

"I would like to point out on behalf of Freddie that if you play him you have to put your shirt back on." Shane said from behind the camera.

"Agreed." Everyone else said. Freddie nodded in agreement and Sam was too busy trying to get out of the chair to notice.

"Fine. I'll put the shirt back on." Gibby mumbled.

"Okay." Wendy jumped in front of the camera and started the scene. "This scene takes place in the Shay's living room a few months after the success of Operation Buckett. And ACTION!"

"Blah Blah Blah I DID NOTHING WRONG!" Gibby yelled.

"Blah blah YOU DID FREDDORK!" I yelled back.

"Blah blah blah 5 MINUTES LATE TO A MOVIE blah blah CRIME NOW?" Gibby shouted.

"Blah YES blah TEXT blah blah HAM!" I shouted back.

"I'M SICK OF YOU SAM! YOU KEEP GETTING MAD AT STUPID THINGS!" Gibby yelled.

"SO DO YOU! Blah blah THAT THING WITH SHANE LAST WEEK." I yelled back at him. "Sorry Shane." I added.

"S'ok." Shane said.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! Blah blah!" Gibby screamed.

"TOOK YOU AWHILE blah blah!" I screamed back.

"blah blah blah LITTLE THINGS blah blah TWO WAY STREET PUCKETT!" Gibby shouted.

"AND YOUR EXPERTESE blah blah blah BENSON?" I shouted back.

"SAME AS YOURS blah blah blah." Gibby continued.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS!"

"NEITHER DO I!"

"FINE THEN I GUESS WE'RE THROUGH!"

"I GUESS WE ARE!"

Gibby and I stopped shouted and bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you!" I said.

"It was nothing really." Gibby added.

"Okay. So now onto more serious stuff. I will be Sam and I will tell her side of the story. Gibby will do the same for Freddie." I nodded at them.

"So I'll go first." I told them with a smile. I put on a 'Sam' voice. "So me and Frednub had been going out for a few months and we had had our ups and downs but there was this one time he was late for a movie and he didn't text to apologise. OR BRING HAM! Then we had an argument about it in _the wonderful Carly's _living-"

Sam gave me a look.

"Okay so we had an argument in _Carly's _living room and ended breaking up. And basically I'm too stubborn to admit I still want to go out with the dork. I even cut up the photo of our first date." I showed the camera the bits of paper that used to be a photo of Freddie and Sam. "And that's my side of the story."

"Thank you very much 'Sam'." Gibby said.

"Freddie? Would you like to say your side of the story now?" I asked Gibby.

"Yes I would. So what happened is that me and the blonde headed demon-"Sam, Freddie and I all shot him a look at that. "Sorry. So what happened is that me and Sam got together and everything was fine for a few months and then I was late for a movie. But it was only 5 minutes and she got really angry because I didn't text to tell her or bring ham. But I was only five minutes late and I said I was sorry as soon I as I got there. She just over-reacted completely. Then when we were at Carly's we had a massive argument and then we broke up. And I am also way to stubborn to admit that I want to get back together with Sam. And that's my side of the story."

"And that faithful viewers is what happened!" I told the camera.

"Now it's time for YOU to go to and click underneath the photos of Sam and Freddie and click Make-up?" Gibby said.

"Or Break-up?" I finished. "I would also like to add that you should keep your personal feelings out of it and just vote for what you think is best for the couple. Also I would like to say that they are really the cutest couple I have ever seen and it is my opinion that they are positively perfect for each other and shouldn't have broken up for something so small!"

"So cast your vote people of earth!" Gibby said.

"I'm Carly!" I said.

"I'm Gibby!"

"This is Sam and Freddie."

"And we're iCarly!" Gibby and I shouted. "Thanks and Goodnight!"

"And we're clear!" Shane said.

At that moment both Freddie and Sam managed to get out of their seats. They looked SO angry.

"Well Bye Carly." All of Operation Band-Aid Buckett said as they all ran for the exit.

Operation Band-Aid Buckett are cowards!

Too bad it's my house so I can't run with them like I want to.

**Author's note: What did you think? It's really hard to do an iCarly web show. I'm not too proud of it but please review! Thanks to everyone who already has reviewed!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. OBAB: has nothing to say to that

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. There would be more seddie if I did.**

"CARLY!" Freddie started.

"You dork; I was going to say that!" Sam directed at Freddie.

"Well I'm sorry." Freddie said very sarcastically.

"You should be Benson!"

"Well I think I'll just leave you two to it." I said as Freddie opened his mouth to retort and I started to back out of the studio.

"Watch it Shay!" Sam said as Freddie said "Oh no you don't."

Rats, I thought to myself, they are probably going to scream at me.

"I can't believe you put me and Dorkward on Make-up or Break-up!" Sam told me angrily.

"I can't believe you talked about our personal lives on iCarly." Freddie one-upped Sam.

"Always have to one up me Frederly don't you?" Sam said to Freddie.

"You bet Puckett." Freddie responded and then they both turned their attention back to me.

"It's such a violation of privacy!" Freddie continued like he and Sam hadn't said anything.

"Plus you got angry at me when I told the whole world that the dork hadn't kissed anyone." Sam backed up Freddie.

"Too true!" Freddie agreed.

"AH!" I countered. I must say this was quite brave of me since I am up against possible the best team of fighters in Seattle. No one goes against Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett when they are on a roll (in fact no one goes up against Sam Puckett full stop, you will die). "But that turned out to be a good thing since that comment made Sam apologise which lead to you two kissing!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THIS WILL!" they both shouted at me. Then slapped each other like that time outside our lockers. They are truly a weird couple.

"Of course it will!" I assured them. "Either you will end up back together, which you both want but are too stubborn to admit, or you can move on."

"Who says we want to get back together?" Sam argued.

"Good point!" Freddie agreed.

"Thanks Freddork." Sam said and a slight pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Freddie smiled.

"First of all you admitted it in those quizzes you took with Wendy or Shane and second of all CAN'T YOU SEE HOW CUTE YOU ARE TOGETHER?!"

"Huh?" they both said,

"OMG you don't even see it!" I started pacing up and down the room. Both Sam and Freddie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"THERE!" I shouted. "You did it again!"

They both looked seriously confused at this.

"What are you talking about Carls?" Sam asked.

"Everything you guys do together just screams 'MEANT TO BE' and you don't even see it." They still looked confused. "Whether it be a look you give each other, something you say at the same time, blushing in each other's presence, unintentionally flirt, bicker about something stupid, smile at each other, disagree or whatever it is just THE CUTEST THING EVER! And that confirms in EVERYONE'S mind that you were JUST MEANT TO BE!"

A quite awkward silence followed my speech. It was broken a few minutes later by Freddie.

"Well aren't you gonna storm off angrily like last time?" he smiled.

Sam and I took one look at each other and then burst out laughing. It was hard to stop. It was just so cute (EW not in that way, well at least not in that way for me) and so Freddie to say something like that. It took awhile for me and Sam to calm down. Freddie just stood there the whole time rolling his eyes.

"But seriously?" Sam said after she had recovered from her laughing fit. "I don't see why you did it? It seemed to me like you were getting annoyed and lonely that we were going."

"Well I was never annoyed. I suppose I was lonely sometimes but you guys are my best friends and you are perfect for each other so it was more of a happy lonely. Plus because of all this I have made some closer friends. Not as close as you guys." I reassured them as I looked at their faces. "But people like Wendy who are really cool. Mind you, she and Shane are almost an item so I'm going to have to find someone else."

"I think maybe a boyfriend would be easier." Sam laughed. "We could do another speed date thing!"

"No." I said shortly. "There is NO way we were going to do another speed date thing. The only good thing that came out of that is that I could use the chairs for this."

There was another silence that lasted about a minute.

"So do you forgive me? I was only trying to do what was best for you!" I pleaded.

Freddie and Sam looked at each other, nodded at each other and then smirked at me.

"That all depends on what the results are." Freddie smiled.

"And how much ham I get!" Sam added.

"Okay. Well let's go look at the results." I skipped off down stairs.

"AND GET HAM!" I heard Sam call after me.

I laughed. Once we got downstairs I raced to the computer.

"Okay Freddie. I have no idea how to get that thingy up so could you please do it?" I asked Freddie.

"Sure." He said and went over to the computer and clicked a few buttons that I had no idea what they did. "Here it is."

And with that he stood back next to me and Sam. All three of us were in a line, looking at the computer to finish tallying the results. It only took a couple of seconds but then the words flashed across the screen.

_**BREAK-UP**_

Operation Band-Aid Buckett: has nothing to say to that

**Author's note: Not going to say too much here. You guys can come up with your own predictions. Feel free to leave them in a review. I love hearing people's ideas. And comments on the chapter of course. Sorry it's quite a short one again!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	14. OBAB: are meanys

**Thanks for all your reviews. Yay everyone is concerned! That makes me feel special. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens! Are you excited? I AM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

I stared at the computer screen. It said Break-up. IT SAID BREAK-UP!

"OMG! This cannot be happening, it just can't." I started ranting. "After all the hard work we put in. After all the time we spent. After everything we did! And you guys are just so perfect for each other..."

"Carls!" Sam said. I ignored her.

"And you might have got back together and then everything would have been perfect but then the STUPID people on iCarly had to vote for break-up. IT'S RIDICULOUS!" I continued.

"Carly!" Freddie tried to stop my rant. I ignored him too.

"I mean, who are they to judge your relationship? They can't just go and tell the most perfect couple ever that they can't get together? It's just RIDICULOUS! They don't even know you guys and..."

"CARLY!" Both Sam and Freddie shouted.

"What?" I said irritably. Now was NOT the time to listen to them say it was ok and how if the people of the world wanted them to break up then they would break up.

"You need to calm down." Sam said as she led me to the couch and sat me down.

"Yeah, you do. I'll get you some water." Freddie offered and went to the kitchen.

I just sat there staring in front of me. This couldn't happen. We had tried so hard to get Sam and Freddie together and then suddenly it just back fired. And whose stupid idea was it to do Make-up? Or Break-up? I mean really it's a stupid idea- wait, it was my idea. Just kidding.

"Carls, you need to calm down." Sam said again. "It's just an iCarly segment where people vote for something. It's not a big deal." She sat down on my left side.

"Yeah Carly." Freddie said as he handed me my water. "It really isn't a big deal."

"But we worked so hard. And you guys might have got back together." I said sadly.

"It doesn't matter." Sam said.

"Huh?" I said confused. Sam and Freddie shared a smile.

"Has it ever really mattered to Sam Puckett what other people thought?" Freddie said.

"Of course it hasn't!" Sam said. "And I mean it's stopped Fredweird before but that's because he's a pushover."

"Hey!" Freddie said. "I am not a pushover."

"Yes you are Freducchini." Sam insisted. "But back to the point," she continued as Freddie opened his mouth to retorted, ha who knew Sam would resist an opportunity to insult Freddie (except for on Halloween a few years ago), "nothing has ever stopped me doing what I believe in and why in the name of ham should that stop now?"

"The name of ham?" Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"Shut it Benson." She snapped and then turned to me again. "So just because a few people in this world, who don't even know me think I should break-up with the dork why should that stop me if I want to?"

"Yeah, it's more likely she'll go out with me because they said we shouldn't than if we should." Freddie added.

Sam shot him a look.

Freddie shrugged "You know it's true."

"So if I want to go out with Freddork then I will and no one sitting at home pressing a button on a computer is going to tell me otherwise!" Sam told me.

"Well that's good." I smiled. "Are you getting back together?" I asked.

"Slow down there Shay." Sam said as she stood up.

"Who said we wanted to get back together?" Freddie said.

"BUT YOU DO!" I shouted.

"I'm not too sure Carls." Sam told me.

"Yeah, Haley from our history class asked me out and I'm seriously considering it." Freddie informed me.

"And Pete called and said he wanted another chance." Sam said simply.

"WHAT!" I stood up, looking from Sam on one side to Freddie on the other. "You CAN'T get back together with Pete." I directed at Sam, "and you CAN'T go out with Haley from our history class!" I directed at Freddie. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GET TOGETHER!" I threw my hands up in the air for emphasis.

Freddie and Sam shared a smirk.

"Carls, chillax." Sam said.

"Yeah. We were just joking." Freddie smiled.

"Pete's a loser who doesn't deserve a second chance with mama." Sam assured me.

"And Haley is just not my type." Freddie said.

"Then what is your type Benson?" Sam asked him.

"Oh I dunno Puckett." He smiled. "Short, blonde headed demons who love ham?"

"Well that's a relief." She wiped her forehead like she was worried. "Cos I like tallish, brown haired dorks who have over protective mothers."

Then they kissed. It's so cute and I just want to shout AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW but I don't because it's a private moment so I put my hands over my eyes so I can't see.

After a minute or two I hear laughing. I open my eyes. Freddie and Sam are laughing at me.

"That was so funny Carls. I can't believe you closed your eyes." Sam laughed.

"Well it was a private moment." I huffed.

"Thanks." Freddie smiled. "For everything."

"Yeah, thanks Shay." Sam said.

"You're welcome." I beamed at the couple. Aw they were cute.

"So what do you want to do now?" Freddie asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Aren't you guys gonna go out and do some couplish stuff now?" I had expected that.

"Why would we do that?" Sam asked. "You're our best friend; you just got us back together..."

"It would be a poor way to repay you by going out. Plus there is only so much Sam you can take in one day." Freddie finished and Sam punched him on the arm.

"OW!" he said, looking at Sam.

"Well at least you know it's me!" she smiled evilly.

"Yeah that's a relief." He said sarcastically.

"Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie." I smiled at my best friends.

"Let's go. But Freddork's paying." Sam told me.

"Of course I am." He rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

They walked out the door and I followed them, grabbing my jacket on the way. It made me feel really good that they had time for me, even though they were dating. I still can't believe they got me all hysterical for nothing. All "Oh yeah and Haley asked me out." and all "And Pete wants a second chance" they are so mean. But I love them. They put me through a lot but it was all worth it in the end. Even so, they are still meanys.

Operation Band-Aid Buckett are meanys.

**Author's note: So what did you think? I hope you liked it because realistically here, Sam Puckett would never listen to a bunch of people over the internet. She just doesn't listen :) but aren't we all glad about that!**

**Next chapter is Operation Band-Aid Buckett and then I am going to do an epilogish chapter afterwards. Just to show that it's over.**

**So PLEASE review. Thanks to everyone who has!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. OBAB: is OVER OVER OVER!

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you guys liked it. A couple of people commented on the fact Sam acted like they thought she would which made me feel good so thanks.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. It makes me feel special yay! **

**I was talking to my sister about iCarly today (she watches it sometimes) and my fan-fictions and I was telling her about Melanie (she hasn't seen iTwins) and I said Melanie was the complete opposite to Sam. My sister quickly responed with 'What? A good person?' It made my day, I laughed it so cool. I love my sister. Just thought I'd but that here. You probably won't think it's funny but there you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"Well Operation Band-Aid Buckett. Our job here is done." I smiled at Gibby, Wendy, Shane, Jake, Germy and Duke on Monday morning in the AV room.

"YES!" they all shouted and everyone started talking at once.

"Yes no more extra wedgies!"

"Aw they are so sweet together."

"Poor Freddie."

"How did it happen?"

"_Achooh_ it worked _achooh_."

"HURRAH!"

"Well in answer to Jake's question," I told them. "After you guys rushed out Sam and Freddie went off at me about putting their personal lives on iCarly and then they calmed down enough and I asked if they forgave me and they said it depended on what the votes said and how much ham Sam got. And then we went downstairs and I got Freddie to work out the results and then it said Break-up!"

"IT SAID BREAK-UP!" Wendy shouted. "AFTER ALL THAT HARD WORK..."

"Wendy, calm down." Shane said.

"Never tell a girl to calm down." Wendy and I said at the same time. Wendy's face was hysterical, mine was smiling.

"I mean how could that happen?" she finished.

"Don't worry. I haven't finished the story yet." I smiled at her. "So I started getting all hysterical, like you are now but then Sam and Freddie got me to calm down and then they said it didn't matter."

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Yeah and then Freddie said and I quote "Has it ever really mattered to Sam Puckett what other people thought?" and Sam agreed and said that people she didn't even know weren't going to stop her going out with 'the dork' if she wanted too."

"That is so Sam." Jake said.

"Yeah and then I was like 'Yay they are getting back together' and then they started saying that that wasn't the case."

"WHAT!" Wendy shouted, this time Shane did too.

"Haven't finished. And then they said something about Haley in our history class asking Freddie out."

"I'm going to kill her." Wendy said menacingly.

"Now Wendy," I smiled. "Killing is illegal and rude."

"Nice one." Shane laughed.

"So anyway and then Sam said something about Pete wanting a second chance." I continued.

"Who is Pete?" Jake asked.

"Sam's ex-boyfriend. Keep up." Shane and Wendy said at the exact same time again.

"Not that you guys act like a couple or anything." Jake smirked.

Both Shane and Wendy blushed.

"So back to the story." I started again; I was never going to finish with all these interruptions! "And then I said 'WHAT' and something about how Freddie couldn't go out with Haley and that Sam couldn't give Pete a second chance and they smiled and Sam said 'Carls, chillax.' And then Freddie said they were joking and Sam said Pete didn't deserve a second chance and Freddie said Haley wasn't his type."

"So she lives." Wendy muttered. Shane laughed and I continued.

"Sam asked Freddie what his type was and he said 'Oh I dunno Puckett. Short, blonde headed demons who love ham' it was so cute."

Wendy and Gibby went "Awwww..."

"And then Sam said 'Well that's a relief. Cos I like tallish, brown haired dorks who have overprotective mothers.' And then they kissed and it was SO cute."

"Wow!" Wendy said dreamily. "I wish that would happen to me."

"Wish that what would happen to you?" Shane said accusatorily. He must have thought she wanted to kiss Freddie. Aw someone is jealous.

"That someone would ask me out in a cute way like that." She replied.

"I'll help you with that later." I whispered to Shane.

"Thanks." He muttered back.

"So they are together again?" Jake wanted to make sure.

"Yup."

"BUMMER!" Gibby said and we all looked at him, shocked. "You see I had this really cool idea to get them together which involved..."

"Oh Gibby. There's so much not right about you." Jake said in the perfect imitation of Principal Franklin. Everyone laughed, including Gibby. I told you that boy was weird.

"So I guess that's it for us." I told them all. "Operation Band-Aid Buckett is officially over!"

"YEAH!" they all shouted.

"What are we gonna call the next one?" Gibby asked.

"The next what?" I asked back.

"The next Operation Buckett?"

"There won't be Gibby." Before I could respond Wendy did.

"Yeah." Shane agreed.

"Huh?" Gibby, Jake, Germy, Duke and I said.

"Well if a couple breaks up more than once then it isn't really our place to get them back together." Shane said and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you're right." I said.

"Yeah," Jake agreed, "it's not fair to them if we do."

"Agreed_ achooh_." Germy said.

"So Operation Buckett, Band-Aid or otherwise is officially over?" Gibby asked.

"Yes." We all said.

"OPERATION BAND-AID BUCKETT IS OVER OVER OVER!" Duke yelled.

"YEAH!" we all cheered.

After we agreed to have a celebratory smoothie after school everyone left. Well before Shane left I agreed to email him some ideas for cute ways of asking Wendy out. Aw how sweet.

Now all I need is a boyfriend and my life will be complete! Not that I need a guy to complete me. I'd just like a boyfriend. No one like Austin though! I thought I'd go MENTAL!

But on other news: Operation Band-Aid Buckett is OVER OVER OVER!

**Author's note: Just one more chapter to go. It's really going to be like an epilogue but it will sum up everything and everything that is going to happen in the future. Just so you know what happens because I am not writing anymore Buckett stories (well I'll write more Seddie stories but no more Operation Buckett ones).**

**Just thought that two of my favourite lines EVER on iCarly (I don't have a favourite, I have heaps of favourites) are 'Oh Gibby, there is so much not right about you' from iMust Have Locker 239 and 'Never tell a girl to calm down' from iThink They Kissed. They are just so funny.**

**So I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far and I am looking forward to reading your reviews*hint hint***

**So thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited my story!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. OB,plus OBAB:started with a frienemyship

**Just thought I'd knock this story off in one night. I just feel the need to finish it quickly. I have no idea why. But here it goes. The final chapter of the Operation Buckett series (is it a series if there is only two books? I have no idea. If someone wants to tell me then that would be fab).**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Virtual hugs guys! You rock!**

**This chapter takes place a few weeks after the success of Operation Band-Aid Buckett.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

If you had told me my best friends Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson would get together a few years ago I would have laughed and said 'You have got to be joking' now if you told me I'd say 'Well duh! What was your first clue Sherlock?' It's kind of funny how those things happen.

But I guess it did happen. And Operation Buckett is a success. Oh yes, Seddie Buckett are a success. I mean not everyone agrees with their relationship. All those 'creddie' shippers from iCarly are positively distraught, Shannon is in utter shock (serves her right the traitor) and Mrs Benson barely lets her son out her sight. It's understandable. Sam is one scary girl and if I knew my son was going out with Sam Puckett I would be as crazy as Mrs Benson. Well maybe not THAT crazy, Mrs Benson is in a league of her own when it comes to crazy.

So Sam and Freddie have to be the best couple I know. They aren't constantly joined at the hip, they are really cute, they have amazing chemistry, they still have little fights, they always have time to hang out as friends, they always have time to hang out with friends, they don't let their relationship interfere with anything like school work or iCarly but they do look like a couple. They are truly perfect and I am SO jealous.

I mean all I want is a boyfriend. Is that so bad? I want someone creative, kind, funny, cool, smart, someone that likes me and someone that I like. Is that too much to ask? I don't know like anyone with those qualities. Jake is not creative or that funny. Shane is going out with Wendy now (he turned up on her door step with roses, it was so sweet). Gibby is not cool and Sam said he was going out with this girl called Tasha now. Germy is too germy. Who else is there? Nate won't go out with me because I spit in his eye. It was NOT cool. There's like no one left! Aw! I'm gonna die alone with 52 cats!

DING DING! The door bell rang.

I got up from my place on the couch where I had been eating popcorn and watching girly cow (but not really paying attention) and opened the door. It was Griffin.

"Hey," he said in his lazy drawl like kind of voice. "Can I borrow your scissors?"

"Sure." I said. "Come on in." I hadn't seen Griffin in awhile. Not since we broke up. Oh, unless you count that awkward time in the elevator. Man that was awkward.

"So how's it going?" he asked as he sauntered his way in.

"Pretty good. I got Sam and Freddie together-"

"Sam and Freddie? Your blonde haired aggressive friend and your dorky nerd friend? No way." He said.

"Yes way! They are like perfect for each other. But as you haven't really seen them together you probably won't know." I said understandingly. If I didn't really know Sam and Freddie I would say you were mental if you said they were perfect for each other.

"I suppose." He said causally. "Doesn't that make you feel kinda lonely though?"

"Yeah I suppose. But I suppose someone will come at the right time you know." I handed him the scissors.

"Cool. Thanks for these." He held up the scissors.

"Bring them back!" I warned him. "Or I'll get that cop to arrest you."

"I haven't stolen anything in my life." He told me.

"My brother's motorcycle?" I told him.

"I took it for a joy ride." He smiled.

"I suppose." I grumbled. Stupid Griffin.

"So got a boyfriend at the moment?" he asked me.

"Didn't I already say I didn't?"

"No, you said you were a bit lonely. Maybe you have like a boyfriend who lives in England or something?"

"English accents are cute, unless they are saying tuna." I stated. "But no I don't. Why?"

"Cos I was wondering if, maybe, if you weren't busy or anything, if you wanted to go out sometime?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied smiling. "As long as Spencer doesn't freak like last time."

"I'm sure he won't. Bye." He kissed me on the forehead and then left.

AW! Yay I got that boyfriend I wanted. And don't go 'you only got together with him cos you wanted a boyfriend' but that's not true. I liked Griffin a whole lot before I found out about his Peewee Baby collection. He's smart, cool, funny, kind, creative and he obviously likes me. If Sam can put up with Freddie and his dorky obsessions then I am sure that I can put up with Griffin and his Peewee babies. It's about give and take.

I suppose everyone does get their happy endings.

................................................................................................................

10 Years Later.

Even after 10 years I could still say Seddie Buckett was the cutest couple I'd ever seen. I can't say perfect but definitely the cutest.

I mean I could say perfect but really they aren't perfect. They are definitely perfect for each other but they had quite a few ups and downs. And downs and downs.

Like that time Freddie thought Sam cheated on her and they broke up for 6 months and THEN worked out it was her sister Melanie. Also like that time when Freddie moved to go to college and Sam broke-up with him because she was scared he would cheat on her while he was away. Also like that time when Freddie was going to talk to Sam about getting back together after they had broken up and hadn't spoken for a week and then he found her on a date making out with some other guy. That certainly didn't help. Oh and there was that time where Sam and Freddie were in a car crash and Sam blamed herself and told Freddie he should stay away from her and that she didn't deserve him. Luckily he told her she was being stupid and he didn't blame her one bit. There was that time where Mrs Benson went absolutely mental when she saw Sam and Freddie kiss one day about a year after they started going out. She told Sam to stay away from her son. That lasted for all of day. Thank goodness. There were heaps of little things, fights over saying 'hi' to ex boyfriends or girlfriends. Fights over being late. Fights over pretty much everything but through it all they stayed strong.

I'm really proud of them as best friends. They got through all of these fights and break-ups but never once did they stop being friends. Alright sometimes they were moody for a day or two but that's normal and then they would just act like friends again. It was really professional and I felt that they could make it through.

In fact they are getting married next year.

As for me. Well Griffin and I went out for about a year and then we both realised we just weren't meant to be. I dated a bit. And then about 5 years ago I met Drew. We've been together ever since and I love everything about him. He's creative, kind, funny, cool and smart, he likes me and I like him. He's my perfect match really.

We see Mr and Mrs Buckett all the time. It's like we never left high school. We're still the three musketeers, the three amigos or whatever. We're still best friends.

And I think that's the key to a great relationship. Being friends. You need to genuinely like the person you are going out with before anything else. I think that's what has helped keep Sam and Freddie's relationship alive.

Friendship. That's all there is to it. Well actually in Operation Buckett (plus the Band-Aid variety) it's Frienemyship.

Operation Buckett (Plus Operation Band-Aid Buckett) started with a frienemyship.

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading. Sorry if you disliked the bit with Griffin but I thought it was only fair that Carly got her happy ending and I don't like her with Jake and I think her and Griffin are really sweet together but not for a long term relationship. That's why she ends up with Drew (which is the name of the guy who plays Griffin's if you didn't know) who I reckon is a really nice guy. **

**Now I know this chapter wasn't needed but I kind of needed something for myself so I knew it was all finished and I couldn't change anything. It was basically for my piece of mind.**

**So PLEASE review. This is the END of Operation Buckett. You MUST have something to say. Love it? Hate it? I don't mind just send me a review and I'll be grateful!**

**Thanks to: XxLucyP5xX, KeyLimePie14, BetterThanGold, Dark Avenger01, GossipGirlHere, . Smarty. Panted. Dork., Purplerain105, lilypad456, XxiLove AmandaxX, pandafluff, Apathetically Concerned, 1995Stargirl, d4nc3iitupgiirl, FizzyPurple and konfusion for your reviews. If I have missed anyone I am majorly sorry but I thank you too. Plus any new reviewers after this point. Thanks heaps guys. Every review makes me a better, more enthusiastic writer and I can't wait to write more fan-fictions! **

**Anyone who has any questions just ask me. I don't mind answering them. **

**So for the last time in the whole Operation Buckett history:**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
